


Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Nikita create that two-way chat programme in the mainframe? Was she really better than the great Shadow Walker, or did she have some help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'It's late.' Birkhoff's voice made Nikita jump, and she immediately closed the program she was working on. 'You shouldn't really be in here.' He told her.

'Sorry.' She smiled. 'I was just practising.' She added.

'How's it going?' Birkhoff asked, sitting on the seat beside her.

'You know, pretty good.' She shrugged. 'I should go to bed.' She added. Birkhoff just nodded, reaching over her and flicking the screen on.

'Now, that looks interesting.' He smiled. 'What would you need a two-way chat programme hidden in the mainframe for?' He asked.

'I wouldn't know.' Nikita bluffed. Birkhoff just looked at her for a long moment, as if expecting her to break under his piercing gaze. 'I've been trained to withstand torture by the best, Nerd, and I never give up anything.' She muttered. 'You really think you can break me with a look?' She asked, jumping to her feet.

'Not at all.' Birkhoff shook his head. 'But you're not going anywhere.' He added, catching her wrist and pulling her back. 'I like you Nikita, I don't know why but I do.' He added.

'Good for you.' Nikita muttered, wrenching her arm out of his grip. 'Don't ever touch me again.'

'This won't work you know.' Birkhoff told her, gesturing the screen. 'There's a slight flaw.' He added. Nikita watched, her eyes wide, as he typed in a few more lines of programming. 'And now it's perfect.'

'Why would you do that?' Nikita asked.

'Like I said, I like you, Nikita.' Birkhoff answered. 'Are you gonna tell me what you need this for?'

'I know this is really clichéd, but trust me – it's safer if you don't know.' Nikita told him.

'It's safer for me or for you?' Birkhoff asked.

'Both.' Nikita answered. 'Please let me go.' She added, taking another step towards the door.

'Nikita, I'm not actually stopping you.' Birkhoff smiled. 'Go, if you want to go. But I think you're still here cos you want something else.'

'I don't understand why you would help me.' Nikita whispered. 'What's in it for you?'

'Nothing's in it for me.' Birkhoff shrugged. 'Sometimes people do good things, Nikita, just because they can.'

'You seem like a really good man...' Nikita whispered, 'and it's been a long time since I've said that and meant it.' She smiled. 'I think really good men are a rare breed down here.'

Before she could think too hard, before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

'What are you doing?' Birkhoff whispered when she stepped back.

'I don't know.' She whispered. 'Just go with it.' She murmured, leaning into him again.

Birkhoff's brain screamed at him to step back, to leave; to follow Amanda's rules and not lay another hand on the beautiful young woman in front of him. But his body didn't give a damn about Amanda's rules, so he snaked his arms around Nikita's waist and smiled against her lips.

'I'm sorry.' She finally whispered. 'I think I've broken more rules in the last ten minutes than any other recruit in history.'

'I get the feeling that you're gonna be that kind of agent.' Birkhoff smirked. 'For what it's worth, some of the rules are stupid.'

'Have you ever said that to Amanda?' Nikita asked. Birkhoff just laughed, shaking his head.

'I rather like having all my blood inside my body.' He told her.

'Any particular part of your body?' Nikita smirked, stepping even closer to him and moulding her body to his. He just groaned, biting his lip and trying not to blush. 'I think perhaps we ought to take this, uh "conversation", somewhere else.' She told him.

'Go to your room.' Birkhoff told her. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Don't keep me waiting.' Nikita whispered. 'I might just have to start without you.' She added. Birkhoff swallowed around the lump in his throat, and turned back to the computer.

'That woman will be the death of me.' He murmured, saving her chat programme and shutting down the computer she'd been working on.

Birkhoff knocked on Nikita's door before he went in, though he wasn't really sure why he bothered.

She was slightly breathless when she opened the door for him, wearing nothing but a white lace bra and a pair of panties.

'You know when you called me a good man before?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita nodded, biting her lip. 'Well, what I'm thinking right now is not what a good man would think about a woman like you.' He smirked.

'Tell me.' Nikita whispered.

'I wanna fuck you.' Birkhoff pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest and growling in her ear. 'I wanna throw you onto your bed and pound into you until you scream my name. I wanna take you.' He murmured. Nikita gasped, leaning in to kiss him.

'I want you inside me.' She told him. 'I want to feel every inch of you filling me.' She whispered.

'Do you have protection?' Birkhoff growled against her neck.

'I've been down here for three months. What do you think?' Nikita smirked. 'Please tell me you do. Or at the very least that you're clean.'

'I'm clean. But...what if you get pregnant?' Birkhoff murmured, his rationale finally screaming at his lust.

'I'm clean.' Nikita countered. 'Bring me in the morning-after pill, and we're good.' She added. 'Please, I really need you. I need this.' She groaned. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to the wet patch in her panties.

'God!' Birkhoff groaned, curling his fingers into her heat. 'I really don't think...'

'Stop thinking.' Nikita ground herself against his hand wantonly, desperate for more of his touch.

Birkhoff pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. Nikita pulled him into a fiery kiss while she made quick work of his belt buckle, and he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

'Don't.' He murmured, as she stroked her hand up and down his throbbing length. 'It's too much.' He growled against her neck. Nikita just laughed, twisting her wrist teasingly. Before he could stop himself Birkhoff thrust his hips forward into her tight grip, and she smiled to herself.

Nikita pushed him back onto her bed, straddling his hips and grinding against him. He growled something that she didn't quite hear and couldn't understand, and before she could think too hard he'd flipped them over and was pushing into her.

'So tight.' He groaned into her neck as her wet heat surrounded him. Teasingly she clenched her muscles around his length, coaxing another groan from him. 'Tease.' He whispered against her neck.

'You know you love it.' Nikita smirked against his shoulder, before the sound dissolves into a moan as he hits that spot inside of her.

Birkhoff moves his hips with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed, his fingers gliding over her body with the ease and elegance she's only seen him use for a computer keyboard.

It doesn't take long, but it's been so long for both of them that Nikita isn't even surprised when her orgasm crashes over her within minutes of him entering her. It was the most intense she can ever remember feeling, and it crashed over her in waves.

Birkhoff didn't know quite how he managed to stave off his climax, especially when her tight passage clenched around him, but as she came down she became aware that he was still buried inside her.

With a growl he started moving again, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to hold off his climax much longer, but determined to drag her over the edge one more time.

Her second orgasm took her by surprise, and she screamed out something incoherent as she tumbled over the edge.

Dragging Birkhoff with her this time he spilt himself inside of her.

They collapsed side by side on the thin bed, sweat cooling in the air as they both came down from their high.

'I won't tell anyone.' Nikita told him.

'I won't either.' Birkhoff answered. 'Not about this or the...programme.' He whispered.

'Thanks.' Nikita murmured. Her eyes fell closed and for a moment she was going to surrender to the sleep that was trying to take her, but then she remembered Birkhoff was still beside her and snapped awake. 'Can we do this again?' She asked.

'It's dangerous.' Birkhoff told her. He reached for his jeans, pulling them on as he spoke.

'It's more fun that way.' Nikita smirked, pulling on her own pants. 'Don't forget to bring me the pill.' She mumbled as he headed for the door.

'I won't. I'll bring you some rubbers too.' He smiled. 'I think we're gonna be doing this again.' He told her.


	2. Leaving

Birkhoff waited until after lights out then made his way down to Nikita's room. He knocked twice before pushing the door open.

'What do you want?' Nikita snapped. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but she made no attempt to cover herself up.

'Something to show you.' Birkhoff answered. He held out his tablet and Nikita turned away and reached for her hoodie. 'Nikita, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Nikita forced herself to smile at him. 'What is it?' She asked. Birkhoff held out his tablet again, and this time she took it. 'What am I looking at?'

'Your programme; the two-way chat system hidden in the mainframe: I finished it for you.' Birkhoff answered. 'Do you want me to show you how it works?' He asked.

'I think I can figure it out. Was there anything else?' Nikita replied.

'You're in a hurry; going somewhere?' Birkhoff chuckled. Nikita didn't say anything for a long moment. 'You are, aren't you?'

'I can't stay here.' Nikita shook her head.

'It may have escaped your notice, but people don't just walk out of this place.' Birkhoff answered.

'I'm gonna be the first.' Nikita told him. 'You can't tell anyone.'

'As if I would.' Birkhoff took the tablet out of her hands and set it on the desk, sliding an arm around her waist. 'Do I get to know when? So I can say goodbye.'

'Soon.' Nikita replied. 'Maybe you should...say that goodbye sooner rather than later.' She whispered, her voice becoming more and more breathless as she leant in to his touch.

'I'll bear that in mind.' Birkhoff nodded, pressing his lips against hers.

Nikita groaned when his tongue slid past her lips; twisting her hands into his hair and pulling hard enough to make him growl against her lips.

'Nikki...' Birkhoff whispered as he leant back. 'Are you sure?' He asked.

'I was sure last week, and I'm sure now.' Nikita answered. She slid her hand under his shirt, her fingers dancing up his abs, and pushed the fabric over his head.

Inch by inch Birkhoff tugged down the zipper of her hoodie, until it fell open to reveal the black lace of her bra.

He traced the edge of the cup with on finger, followed by a line of kisses, and Nikita shivered.

'I want you.' Birkhoff whispered. Nikita didn't answer, just tugged his lips back to hers and kissed him until she couldn't breathe – and forgot she needed to.

There was a sudden knock on Nikita's door; two beat in quick succession. Nikita pushed Birkhoff away.

'That's my cue.' She told him.

'Right now?' Birkhoff looked surprisingly hurt, but Nikita wasn't listening or looking. She counted the beats of her heart; reaching 50 before the explosion echoed down the corridor.

'I'll see you around...Nerd.' Nikita smirked, pulling open her door.

'Nikki!' Birkhoff called after her. She stopped and turned back briefly; impatiently staring at him. 'Be careful.'

'Always.' Nikita nodded, turning away before he could say anything else.

Birkhoff picked up his tablet, took one more look down at the chat programme code and smiled to himself.

'I'll watch out for you Nikki; I'll look after you.' He closed the window and left the room; leaving it undisturbed as he joined the chaos and feigned ignorance.

Maybe Birkhoff was the best agent of them all; no one could say he didn't give a convincing performance that night.


	3. Freedom

The man – or in this case woman – hunt began in earnest immediately, and didn't relax until noon the following day when it was decided that the trail was cold; if it ever existed at all – which was a question open to some debate.

Birkhoff, and most of the other active agents, had been on the clock for more than twenty-four hours and wanted nothing more than to go home. The disruption to their routine meant that most of them would not hesitate to shoot Nikita – if they ever caught up with her.

As for Birkhoff, he'd been fully prepare to have a long night of covering Nikita's tracks, but even with the help of Shadow Net he couldn't find a trace of her.

He let himself into his apartment early the next afternoon, already planning a quick shower, pizza leftovers and a few hours online with Akira and his other old friends – who thought they'd made a new friend when Shadow Walker changed his name and started working online again.

As soon as he dropped his keys on the counter he could tell something wasn't right; the freshly dirty coffee mug by the sink, the cereal bowl, the half eaten slice of toast.

Shaking his head – convincing himself he was so tired that he'd probably just forgotten he didn't clean up yesterday – he shrugged off his jacket.

'I gotta hand it to you, girl,' he muttered, picking up his tablet, 'you know how to stay off the grid.'

'I'm a quick learner.' Nikita's voice made him jump.

There she was, in his doorway; in a towel. For a moment he thought he was going mad.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I needed somewhere to go: somewhere safe. I wanted to take a shower...I'm sorry.'

'It's ok.' Birkhoff told her, though he looked pained. 'How long are you staying?'

'Well, I'm not really.' Nikita shrugged. 'You're harbouring a fugitive.'

'Yeah. But she's gorgeous and I'm only a man.'

'That wouldn't hold up in court, I'd love to see it go down with Amanda.' Nikita laughed.

'She's been questioning us. That's why I'm so late. She spoke to everyone, asked us about you.'

'Oh God!' Nikita gasped. 'She didn't...did she?'

'No. She didn't use any of her...uh...special skills. I think she's saving those for you.'

'Good. I couldn't live with myself if I thought she'd...done that to you.' Nikita took a step further into the kitchen, tightening the towel around her breasts so she could let her hands fall away from it.

Birkhoff's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't deny that his cock twitched as she walked towards him.

'I need to take a shower.' Birkhoff stepped back, though his lust screamed protests at his rationale. 'I would say make yourself at home, but I think you've already done that.' He added.

Nikita laughed.

'I should get dressed. I left my clothes in your room.'

'Maybe they should stay there.' Birkhoff growled, pulling her into his arms. Her damp hair smelt like peaches; he was never gonna be able to eat peaches again without this image of her in a towel.

'Really?' She asked. Birkhoff bit his lip, and Nikita saw the concentration he had to exert to step away from her.

'Get dressed. I'm going to take a shower.' Birkhoff told her.

Birkhoff leant against the cold tile as the hot water poured over his body. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to relax, but the image of Nikita in a towel was haunting him.

She'd come to his apartment. She'd waited for him. That had to mean something, right? God, he was being such a girl: worrying about what everything means. He thumped a closed fist against the wall, groaning frustratedly as the water continued pounding against his skin.

He reached for his shampoo bottle, and was surprised when he squirted a peachy smelling liquid into his hands.

'Nikki.' He growled, washing it off of his hands.

'You called?' Nikita's voice was clear over the sound of the water, and Birkhoff tried to act casual as she stepped into the room.

'It wasn't an invitation.' Birkhoff told her. 'But if you're here...' he added.

Nikita laughed, slipping off her towel and opening the shower door.

Birkhoff growled when she stepped into the steamy water, pulling her into his arms. She smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

'Why did you come here?' Birkhoff asked, his hands settling on her hips.

'I told you, I need a safe place so I could take a shower. I had to get the stink of that place off my skin.' Nikita muttered. 'Do you want me to get out?'

'No.' Birkhoff shook his head. 'But I can't hide you here forever.'

'I wouldn't dream of asking you to.' Nikita answered. 'I don't want to stay here.'

'Why not?' Birkhoff feigned offence, turning away from her. The move didn't end particularly well when Nikita ran a hand across his broad shoulders and kissed the base of his neck.

'Need to keep moving. Don't want you in danger.' Nikita mumbled, digging her thumbs into his shoulder blades. 'You've got knots in here the size of Texas; what's stressing you out?'

'Oh, you know, harbouring a fugitive.' Birkhoff almost lost his balance, catching herself with flat palms against the cold tile, as Nikita continued working the knots out of his muscles.

'You need to work out some tension.' Nikita mumbled. 'Relax a little. I can help you with that.' She whispered, lips pressed against the shell of his ear.

'I'm sure...' Birkhoff's words were lost in a growl when Nikita moved one hand down to his chest and down to his groin. 'Nikki!' He gasped when her fingers circled his shaft. If there'd been any blood above his waist he's sure he'd be blushing the colour of beetroot.

'You ok?' Nikita mumbled. He finally turned to face her, taking her lips in a kiss so rough it was almost violent.

'I am now.' Birkhoff told her. 'I want you to stay, Nikki.' He whispered.

'You're thinking with the wrong part of your body again, Nerd.' Nikita told him. 'You know I can't. It's dangerous.'

'You like dangerous.'

'Dangerous for you.' Nikita snapped, stepping back. 'I think it's time I left.' Before Birkhoff could stop her she stepped out of the shower and picked up her towel.

She was in his bedroom, already dressed, when he got out of the shower. She zipped up her leather jacket and pulled her damp hair into a ponytail.

'Don't go.' He leant on the doorframe, successfully blocking her path out of the room. 'It's been a long day, Nikki; just stay for tonight.' He tried. She shook her head. 'They won't hurt me; they don't think I know anything.'

'But you do: you know entirely too much, Nerd. You know too much for your own good.'

Birkhoff shook his head, pulling her into his arms. She could have stopped him if she'd wanted to – she was easily stronger than him, easily quicker than him – but she didn't even try to stop him. Some part of her brain – or more accurately, her body – wanted him. She wasn't supposed to want him.

'Stop me.' He instructed.

'I can't.' Nikita shook her head, letting her eyes flutter closed.

'Course you can.' Birkhoff told her. 'You could take me with your eyes closed.' He teased, brushing a thumb down her cheek. 'It's just physical. Stop me.' He repeated. Nikita shook her head.

'No.' She told him. 'If you don't want this...stop yourself.' She murmured. 'Or stop me.'

'I can't.'

'Well, that's true.' Nikita pushed him onto his bed, leaning over to kiss him. 'I always could kick your ass.'

'Anytime.' Birkhoff chuckled. 'I think you're overdressed.' He told her, reaching for the zipper on her jacket. Her eyes fell closed as he lowered the zipper, surrendering herself to his careful touch.

She didn't even realise her vest was on the floor until his gentle fingers were working open the catch of her bra. She shivered against the cold air – until Birkhoff pulled her flush against his chest and his warmth radiated through her.

'Please.' Nikita whispered, as his fingers toyed with the button on her jeans –but didn't open it.

'You said something about releasing tension...' Birkhoff muttered. 'Surely we have to build tension first.'

'It's built.' Nikita snapped.

Nikita shed her jeans quickly – done waiting for Birkhoff's teasing hands. And seeing her, spread out before him, he lost all control and all pretence of taking things slowly; he was hard and aching and he wanted her.

She was so wet as he slid inside her. Her wet heat pulled him in, walls clenching tightly around the intrusion.

'Jesus, you're tight!' He gasped.

'Been a while.' Nikita murmured. 'Only you that one night. Daniel a few times...' she groaned when Birkhoff was buried to the hilt inside her. The hints of discomfort in her tone made Birkhoff uneasy.

'You sure you're ok?' He asked.

'Give me a minute.' Nikita whispered. 'I'd forgotten...you're just so...thick.' She ground out, trying to force her internal muscles to relax around his thick shaft. Birkhoff stayed perfectly still, focussing only on not exploding inside her, until she nodded.

'I'm ok. Move.' She murmured, pulling her lips into a kiss.

Birkhoff pulled back, hesitating for a moment before pushing back into her. She gasped when his pelvis hit her clit at the perfect angle, bucking her hips up into his touch.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' Birkhoff froze above her.

'God no!' Nikita growled. 'Need more.' She added, clawing at his back. He felt her nails biting into his skin, but he didn't care a bit.

Nikita screamed as the building wave of pleasure crested inside her, crashing over her with a force that made her whole body shake.

Birkhoff clenched his jaw, determined to hold off his release for just a little while longer. But Nikita's eyes flashed open – begging him to fall with her – and he couldn't help but give her what she wanted and explode inside her.

'Will you stay?' He asked, as the sweat cooled on their skin.

'Maybe for a bit.' Nikita mumbled sleepily. 'If you're sure...'

'I know too much, remember?' Birkhoff chuckled. 'You have to keep me happy or I might just have to tell Amanda.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Nikita muttered. 'I can do things to you that Amanda wouldn't dream of.' She added, squeezing his over-sensitive cock just a little too hard. Birkhoff groaned, and Nikita couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain – or a mixture of the two. Birkhoff pushed her hand away and she smiled.

'Told you.'

'Just go to sleep.' Birkhoff laughed, brushing his fingers through her hair.

Birkhoff woke up early – a little before his alarm – and rolled over to look at Nikita.

She was gone.

Slowly he pulled on his jeans and made his way to the kitchen to retrieve his tablet. On the home screen was a sticky note – one he hadn't put there – and smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry, Nerd. It's not safe. I'll come and see you someday; if I can."

Every millimetre of his logical mind told him to delete the note and destroy the evidence of it in the internal memory. But he just couldn't. He tried to access the building's CCTV, street cam footage, but he couldn't find Nikita anywhere. Not even Shadow Net could detect her movements.

Nikita was in the wind.

Birkhoff hoped her would see her again someday, but he didn't honestly believe he would.

'Be safe, Nikita. I'll look out for you.'

Nikita zipped up her jacket against the biting cold air and shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked away. When she reached the end of the street she turned back to the apartment block.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to climb back into Birkhoff's bed and have him hold her; she wanted to feel safe.

'I'll come back for you. I'm coming back. And I'm going to finish this.' She whispered. 'We'll both be free.'


End file.
